Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger according to the preamble of claim 1.
Description of the Related Art
In the generic exhaust-gas turbocharger, the outer and inner bearing widths of the turbine-side radial bearing bush are arranged axially within the bearing bore of the bearing housing. Here, the bearing spacing is the spacing between the axial centers of the two bearing bushes. Said bearing spacing has a significant influence on the rotor stability, which is also determined to a large extent by the design of the inner and outer lubricating oil gaps.
On the other hand, owing to the demand for ever more compact installation spaces, as small a bearing space as possible is required, which adversely affects the stability of the bearing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1 which permits an improvement in rotor stability and also in acoustic properties while maintaining at least approximately the same bearing housing dimensions.